recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wallisian Cuisine
Browse All Wallisian Recipes: Wallisian Appetizers | Wallisian Soups | Wallisian Salads | Wallisian Vegetarian | Wallisian Meat Dishes | Wallisian Snacks | Wallisian Desserts Wallis and Futuna Islands - Cooking and Food Overview of Wallisian Cuisine History. Wallis and Futuna Islands are situated in the Southern Pacific and they are formed of 3 islands, from which one is not populated: Uvea, Hooru and Alofi. The islands belong to France, although most of the population is represented by the Tahitians. Some of the most important agricultural aliments are the coconuts, taro, manioc and honey, which are used in the local dishes. Being surrounded by water facilitates the inhabitants` fish and seafood cuisine, assorted with exotic fruits and vegetables, like taro and yams. Rarely, Pork and Chicken are simply fried and eaten. The veggies are cooked in a Polynesian or French style and they are often spiced or sweetened with fine sauces, which contain vanilla or coconut milk. Some of the most famous dishes that combine these elements are: ia ota, which contains ocean fish and soured vegetables, lemon sauce and coconut milk, chevrettes – sweet water shrimps and poe – sweet pudding made of taro roots banana, papaya or pumpkin flavor. Cuisines of Wallis and Futuna Islands Add an Wallisian Article or Recipe: createpageform-wallisian Wallis and Futuna Islands are formed of 3 islands, from which one is not populated: Uvea, Hooru and Alofi. The cuisines of these islands resemble Tahitian Cuisine, mostly because Tahitians are the major part of the inhabitants. That is why, Tahitian food is very representative, but the cuisine is adapted to the local plants and fish or meats. The species of breadfruits provide a wide range of recipes, from the simple breadfruit fries to the ones served as popoi (manioc or breadfruit paste) or dauphine (with Bacon or lard, eggs and milk). The ufi or the root has a neutral taste, lots or B and C vitamins and it is easy to cook; but these kinds of plants are similar to mushrooms: while some species are delicious and healthy, others are toxic. The taro, from which the apo and the veo are most common, is boiled in salty or sugared water. The umara, as the sweet potatoes, is cooked like a regular Potato, but it becomes sweet after cooking. Preparation Methods for Wallisian Cooking Wallis and Futuna Islands` cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Wallis and Futuna Islands` cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Wallis and Futuna Islands` cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Wallis and Futuna Islands is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Wallis and Futuna Island’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Wallis and Futuna Islands` dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Wallisian Cooking Ranging from cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers to other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories, the Wallis and Futuna Islands` cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Wallis and Futuna Islands` dishes. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Wallis and Futuna Islands` food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Wallisian Food Traditions and Festivals Because of the fact that Wallis and Futuna Islands are a popular vacation destination, there are many tourists on the islands all year long. There are some traditional foods cooked especially for tourists, such as the ahima or tama`ara`a, which are also prepared on Sunday morning or with different occasions. Even if the tama`ara`a is the traditional Wallis and Futuna Island`s meal, because it takes a really long time and a special place to be cooked, its cooking is now limited on weekends and celebrations. Among these celebrations there is Christmas, when sucking pigs are the most popular traditional dish and Easter, when people eat the tama`ara`a. People in Wallisian Food * Are you into Wallisian Cooking and would like to be interviewed? There are many chefs who creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional Wallis and Futuna Islands` dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Wallis and Futuna Islands` chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Wallis and Futuna Islands` chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Wallisian Cuisine Category:Polynesian Cuisine